medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
MP40
The is a German submachine gun featured in all Medal of Honor games which concern the European theatre. Medal of Honor and Underground The MP40 is a weapon that can be picked up from dead soldiers by walking over them, it has high recoil with average damage and a decent fire rate. It holds 12 more rounds than the Thompson at the cost of lower damage, being able to kill in 4 hits to the chest, and 2 hits to the head. MOHU05.jpg|The MP40 in Medal of Honor and Underground. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault The MP40 is once again available to the player. It is the same as the one in the past 2 Medal of Honors, though it has a new skin. Single Player In Single Player campaign, the MP40 is a very common weapon, though it is found in use with Officers and NCO character models in all Allied Assault games, Rarely will regular Troops seek to use it in battle, opting for the Kar98k or opting for MG42 mounted positions. Multiplayer With its 32-round magazine, it can put out more hurt than the M1A1 Thompson and other SMGs at the cost of higher recoil, the only SMGs out-competing it are the Moschetto with its Ammo Capacity of 40-rounds and the PPSh-41 with its Ammo Capacity of 70-rounds. It has high recoil in comparison to the other SMGs, so this gun should be used just like the BAR. In order to maintain accuracy, the player must burst-fire at medium range, and semi-automatic trigger-tap at long range, though at close range the player may feel free to go full out if they think it's worth it, as power and ROF trump accuracy at close range while it being the exact opposite at long range. Mp40 aa.png|The first person perspective of the MP40 in Allied Assault. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline, it is the same as the one in Allied Assault, but it is rare to find and is only usable in 3 missions, "A Storm in the Port", "Several Bridges too Far", and "Rolling Thunder". It is a decent weapon, while it has less damage than in AA, it has considerably lower recoil. And it's rate of fire and sound is exactly the same as in Allied Assault. RudolfVonSturmgeistEarly.png|Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist seen wielding an MP40. Medal-honor-frontline-gc-2.jpg|The MP40 being fired in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Medal of Honor: European Assault and Vanguard In Medal of Honor: European Assault, the MP40 is one of the more common weapons used by the enemies. It is very similar to the Thompsonsubmachine gun used by the Allies, but is much more common. Some members of Holt's squad in some missions use the MP40. In Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the MP40 is an obtainable weapon. It is not upgradeable, but is much more common than the Thompson. In this edition, as in'' European Assault'', it has an abnormally faster rate of fire than the M1928 Thompson, with the 2 SMG's rates of fire switched out due to balancing reasons, with the higher fire rate, it also does less damage, though this in turn allows it less recoil, making it more accurate than the Thompson, and as such, is often advised to trade off any rifle. Medal of Honor: Airborne The MP40 in Medal of Honor: Airborne is a selectable weapon. It can be upgraded to become very powerful. The upgrades include: *Dual Magazines: Faster reload *64-Round Magazine: Doubled magazine capacity *Dagger: Gives the player a dagger while using the MP40. The dagger can kill all regular enemies with a single stab. 750px-MoHairbornemp40.jpg|The MP40 being held. 750px-MoHairbornemp40ironsights.jpg|The MP40's iron sights. 750px-MoHairbornemp40dagger.jpg|The MP40's dagger in use. Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone) / Elite In the mobile phone version of Medal of Honor: Airborne, the MP40 is used only by the SS Officer, and is one of the strongest weapons in the game, matched only by the Thompson. It cannot be used by the player. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons